Midnight Shadow
by lilvampiregirl13
Summary: My version of breaking dawn. Bella and Edward finnally get's married but will something she faintly knows about come and haunt her? First Fanfic. Suck and Summerys R&R please! E&B, E&R, C&E, J
1. Occasion?

**DISCLAIMER:I do not and never will own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer does, because she is a great writer.**

* * *

Midnight Shadows

Chapter 1

Occasion?

EPOV;

I held her tight to me. As we ran to our meadow she quizzed me with a whole bunch of question. Some were mushy love stuff, if I could blush I would be when I answer them. I looked at her the whole entire time. Then she asked the UN-believable.

"If you could have children would you?" Bella asked blushing rosy red. She looked so beautiful when she blushed that color, _I don't deserve her. She's to elegant for a blood sucking vampire like me._Her question shocked me a couple seconds at what she meant. She wants kids. And yet she's giving that all up for being with me. I'm such a selfish creature! Bella looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Definitely. If I could have children I would. Besides you, that is another thing I wish for." She blushed again, but not as bright. I chuckled then leaned my head down to kiss her on the lips. I pulled away quickly before she could wrap her arms around my neck. "I gotta watch where I'm going love." I said jokingly. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her bottom lip, her eyes turned soft and shiny. I hate making her upset, But for her protection I have to pull away. Every time I pulled away from a kiss she would make a sad face. It hurt me that I couldn't do more, if she wasn't so fragile I could do so much more! I wanted to change her right away, but she still has some human experiences she left to enjoy before I steal her soul away from her warm blooded body.

We Finally reached the meadow. I set her down on her feet and kissed her. This time I let this go free. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to tangle her fingers in my hair. I had my arms around her waste, pulling her closer. Her soft lips moving with mine. I was about to lose self control so I pulled away. We both sighed. Bella sat down on the ground and I sat next to her. We intertwined are fingers in each other's hands and layed down. She rested her head against my chest, her heart beat was racing again. I smirked.

"So what was the reson of bringing me here?" She asked quizing me. Her breath smelled so good. I breathed it in.

"Just some alone time." I spoke sullenly. "We never have that much time together. But with are wedding only 1 day away, we will have allot of alone time together. More then anyone could dream of." She looked up and I winked at her. She giggled, I watched her turn Rosy red again. Her heart beat paced up. her brown eyes shining in the sunlight. Today was a perfect day to come out here. The sun lighting up the meadow, her brown hair turning gold, the scent of her blood being blown around by the wind. I inhaled it every time it happened. "I don't deserve someone as good as you." oops. Did I just say that out loud? She stared up at me again.

"Hmm." She was looking at my face trying to read my thoughts. Her nose scrunched and eyebrows pulled together. "If only that was true. It's more like I don't deserve you." Her face soothed out and turned soft into the heart shaped face it normally is.

_ Edward, hurry home now. I'm coming to get you and Bella. We're gunna have a special guest at the house showing up in 30 minutes. - _Alice. We were planning on surpriseing Bella with guest before the wedding.

BPOV;

When Edward said it was time to go I looked confused. He chuckled again. Was it another special occasion? was Alice in on it? Of course she is in on it. she always is! Edward picked me up in his arms and started running again. I layed in his arms keeping my eyes close trying to figure out why we had to leave so soon. Well it was soon to me at least. Normally we spend hours there laying and enjoying the noises around us.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked trying to read my face when i opened my eyes.

"Why we had to leave so soon. And what we will be doing." I answered truthfully.

"Any theories?" He had a smile in his voice. I shrugged.

"Nope. I got nothing. But I know it was Alice's idea. Being that everything is Alice's idea." I scowled. We reached his Volvo in a matter of seconds. He slipped me into the passengers side and went around to his side in vampire-speed. He kissed me on the lips when he was in his seat, and then held my hand. He had his other hand on the steering wheel. He started to drive out to the highway.

"Well you're right about it being Alice's idea. But it has more people involved then that. They had to talk about this for hours." I tried to think of something that would have to be talked about for more then an hour with Alice.

"Oh." I said finally. I looked at his face, he looked like he said to much. "still no clue what it is." I sighed, telling him that he didn't tell me to much. His face soothed down. The rest of the car ride was quiet. It only took 5 minutes until we reached the house. Alice pulled me right away out of his Volvo. And flew into the house upstairs into her room. Edward didn't follow.

"Ugh. Alice what are you doing?" I said sitting down on a stool. Alice went to her closet and started rummaging through it. She came back a second later with a white package that had a dress inside. She threw it on the ground then went back to her closet. Came back out with a pair of 2 inch high stiletto heels that were white and had diamonds on the the lacing part. I Gawked at it.

"Hmmm..." She unzipped the package and pulled out a white wedding dress with lace around the waste that shinned. It had riffles on the bottom that were also shinny. She held it up to me with a grin on her face. "You like?" She asked faster then I could blink. I nodded slowly and then over looked the dress again. Alice ran towards the door "Rosalie." she spoke quietly and Rose popped up right there. They both picked me up and then ran into Rosalie's room and then into the bathroom. I gawked again at the number of hair products that was on the counter. They undressed me and put me into the shower. 3 minutes later pulled me out and dressed me in some different clothes. I was confused.

"Alice what are you doing?" I finally asked when they were blow drying my hair with blow dryers in each other's hands. Then they froze. They heard something i didn't and started to go faster. No one answered me.

"Gah! Faster Rose! Her hair is still wet in some places. Curling Irons!!" Jasper came running up into the bathroom with curling irons. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He handed Alice and Rose both curling irons and they got started right away. He disappeared before I could torture him with questions. After a couple minutes they had finished curling my hair then put it into a bun. They started to put make-up on me. Alice put eyeliner on me lightly then mascara. Rose fixed my hair a little. They took me back to Alice's room then made me put on a blue skirt with a blue laced shirt. They put me in front of a mirror so I could look at myself. I had no clue who I was. I looked completely different. Edward popped into the room. Alice ordered him out right away. Rose hid me from his sight.

"Ok Bella time for you to go downstairs!" They messed with my curled hair bun, then fixed my eyeliner again. They picked me up by my arms and flew down stairs. They stopped and told me to walk to the kitchen. I did as I was told. When I walked into the kitchen I froze. In a chair at the rarely used dinner table sat my mother and Edward next to her. They both looked up at the same time. Edward looked stunned, my mother's face grew bright with adoring eyes. She squealed.

"Mom!" I shouted then hugged her as she got out of her chair. She pulled away and over looked me again.

" Wow. They sure do know how to dress a girl up!" she said enthusiastically. She hugged me again then sat back down at the table. When I looked at the table for the first time I saw a buffet of food there. there were candles on each end of the table. Edward got up and kissed me. I felt the blood rush to my face when I knew my mom was looking. He chuckled. Edward pulled up a chair and held it for me to sit in. I sat down at once next to him. I looked at the food, then when I noticed there was a extra plate I looked Confused.

"Charlie's Coming." He answered my unasked question. In a couple seconds I heard Charlies cruiser pull in on their drive way. Heslammed his door shut and then stomped up the stairs to only knock on the door. Carlisle let him in then led Charlie into the dining room.

* * *

**Authors note: **Ok, well please Review. For me to put up the next chapter I need at least 5 reviews I hope. _ I'm just estimating being that it is my first time putting a story up on here. And I am trying to correct some spots so if it seems confusing let me know. and later on in the story, you might see some of the things that was used breaking dawn, if I miss use them I am sorry.

Next chapter a breaking news to Bella happens. She is shocked but what is her other emotions? Won't know till I get Reviews =] (not to force it on you.)


	2. The News loud gasp! xD

****

AN: I got no reviews which made like it leave a review pleaassee?? And this is just a quick note thingy. This is my first Fan fiction so cut me some slack. Leave me oppinouns, help, corrections, confusing marks, you know all the helpful stuff. Now REEADDD!

* * *

Chapter 2

The News

EPOV;  
When Bella showed into the room I was about to tackle her in front of her mother for on how beautiful she looked. Her eyes were brighter, hair was glossier, and the blue skirt and silky shirt looked amazing on her. _Alice out done herself again._When Bella saw her mother she about freaked! I saw her eyes widen alot and her mother was amazed." Wow. They sure do know how to dress a girl up!" she said enthusiasticly.

_OH my gosh, thats not my daughter she's so beautiful! I'ma have to take a picture of her to show to Phil__. But I'm not so sure about Edward, She still follows his movements when he moves._ Renee's thought spilled from her head like mad. Before i could here anything else I walked up to Bella and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were softer then ever. She blushed my favorite color.

_Awe, Thats so sweet. His body is to stiff. Looks like he's holding back. And she wants alot more then what he's giving. Mind your own buisness Renee. _I blocked her thought from my head. As I pulled away and grabbed Bella a chair she was stareing at the extra plate on the table. I smirked.

"Charlie's Comeing. " I answered the quizical question on her face. After that he walked into the room.

"Char-Dad!" Bella went up and hugged Charlie. It's been two weeks since Bella's seen her father. She's been living with us for the past two. Only because Alice keeps takeing her for wedding dress try ons and me and her spend every day together. Except for fridays when I go hunting. And with her being here everyday it makes it harder for me to hunt, I've fought with Emmett a couple times over it, and jasper has complications dealing with the emotions I'm feeling.

Renee stood up and hugged Charlie with enough enthusiasm as when she saw Bella._Wow. Age hit him horribly. Oh well he still looks wonderful. It looks likes he's blushing._Renee " It's been to long Charlie! You look great!" She spoke hugging him again.

_Wow. she's as beautiful as ever. Bella's mother looks like she hasn't aged one bit. Only like 2 years I suppose. Uh oh. Am I blushing? _Charlie thought without thinking about the reaction on his face. "Yes to long!" They let go of each other finally. Charlie sat down at the end of the table. Where's Carlisle and Esme? I whispered their names and only Bella heard me say them, besides the other vampire's in the house. Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Oops. Are bad. We forgot that it was today." Esme chuckled. Carlisle nodded at me. _After "dinner" Alice needs to talk to you. It's wonderful news. _He smiled and pulled up a seat for Esme and then sat down next to her.

_Ugh. It would look good if it wasn't human food and tasted so revolting! _Esme scowled. I looked at her and agree'd. Are taste buds for homan food has absolutly exit are tongues. Every human food was just nasty and it made are stumach swirl. But tonight, we had to eat it. Other words Charlie and Renee will think we are anerexic being on how skinny we all are.

BPOV;  
I was shocked that my father and Edwards "parents" joined us for dinner. I thought it was just my mother once I saw her in the chair. When Esme sat down in her seat she made a weird face at all of the food. Are they all gunna eat tonight? I turned to Edward slightly, I mouthed the words. "Are you guys eating tonight?" I smirked. He nodded and then made the same face as Esme. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of them eating. Well let's get this started!

"So Carlisle. Has Bella been nice over here?" Charlie asked trying to be funny. I scowled at him.

"Unconditionally nice. But then again we barely ever see her until at night around 11:00. She spends all of her day with Edward or Alice." He answered chuckling. He took a swift look at Edward and I saw him shift beside me. My mother was stareing to see if I would do the same. I sighed. Everyone looked at me.

"Let's eat!" Anounced Esme. Charlie and Renee grabbed their food first then I did. Edward was being picky and just grabbed like 3 things of human food. Esme just took two and Carlisle took four. Carlisle can probably handle the taste better. I took my fork and twirled it in the spaghetti and popped it into my mouth. I Watched Edward as he kicked it around. He jumped a little. Esme had to of kicked him. I smiled again and looked at Esme. She scrunched her nose and shook her head like a five year old. Edward groaned then twirled his fork in the spaghetti. He put it near his mouth then sniffed it pulling back a little. I chuckled. He finally stuck into his mouth and didn't even take a bite. He just swallowed! He made another face. This time I couldn't help but laugh aloud. Charlie looked at me quizically.

"Whats so funny Bells?" He asked. I looked at Edward and spoke for me.

"Complications eating for me I suppose thats why she's laughing." He answered truthfully. He pinched the bridge of his nose and bent his head down. I laughed again. This went on for atleast an hour-a-half. Charlie and Renee kept talking about their lives, and Renee asked Esme on how she's looking still so young. She told her she had some cream to get rid of wrinkles and and it smoothes out your face. She said she would give her a bottle. Renee squealed at that. I've been talking to Edward and we were giving comments about the food. All of his were harsh but at least used gross, revolting, and badly 34 times. Renee turned to me.

"Bella, Charlie, Edward. I got some special news." Edward already new, Charlie was surprised and so was I. She bit her lip then squealed again. "Me and Phil are uhm... Having a baby!" It took me a minute to let that sink in. I gawked at my mother and jumped out of my seat.

"A baby?!" I sort of yelled. Everyone was surprised at my reaction. "Why?!" I was un happy about this. I would want to see my baby brother/sister alot but now I'm getting married and, and turned into a vampire. How will I be able to be in it's life! Renee was hurt by my words.

"You'll be able to have a baby brother or sister Bells." She spoke quietly.

"But mom! I won't be in it's life at all! I don't want it to think I don't care for it! I'm glad you are, just, now?! ugh!" Edward grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes, I sat back down. "Sorry everyone." I spoke throwing my head into my hands. "That was rude of me. Exspecially to you mom." I heard someones chair move then all the sudden i was being hugged.

"It's okay bella. Very resonable reaction." She said soothing my hair. I sighed and then lifted my head.

"How many more months?" I asked trying to put a smile on my face.

"Hmmm... 8 month's, I believe. Surprisingly I already thought up a couple names!" She giggled enthusiasticly. Esme hopped up and grabbed my mother and brought her back to their chairs so they could discuss it.

"Well comon' tell us the names!" Esme said with as much enthusiasm. I looked up at Edward and he was confused by the look on my face. I looked back at my mother and then cuffed my hand around my neck.

"Well. Uhm. Me and Phil think if it's a boy were gunna name it Gunther and if it's a girl were gunna name it Allison or Mariah" She said shaking a little in her chair.

"I like Allison and Gunther. Perfect names!" Esme said grabbing Renee's hands and holding them half way up in the air. Esme inspected Rene's figure for a quick second. "doesn't even look like you're pregnant! When did you find out?

"2 weeks ago actually. I went and saw a Doctor and he said I was pregnant." Rene said with a wide grin. Edward took my hand and kissed it lightly. Who knew what was going on in his head right now, I thought. Carlisle adjusted himself, probably thinking about the "other Doctor".

"That's great new's Rene. I hope you and Phil have as much fun with your new baby as we did with our little girl." Charlie said inspecting me."Well I can't say little now can't I?" He chuckled. Everyone laughed with him. I blushed as I was being inspected by my family's eyes."She was the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Her heart shaped face and warm baby laugh was so lovely." Charlie continued. Edward laughed, probably seeing the picture in my dad's and mom's head. "Rene remember when she was only 1 and she was playing with the hose and she made a mud slide and then you walked through it. You were angry at first but laughed it off an hour later after looking at your self when you slipped down and had mud all over your outfit." He chuckled. A couple minutes after talking about my childhood Alice walked in.

"Edward, Bella, I need to talk to you." She rushed over to are chairs and pulled us out of them. I glanced at Edward who was only smiling hugely."okay, it's more like Bella I need to talk to." She towed me over to the couch in the main room and sat me down. "I was thinking about your mother being pregnant and then all the sudden I wondered if we should throw her a baby shower!" Alice squealed.

"Ask my mother, not me Alice." I sighed.

"I don't have to because I know she will love it when she finds it as a surprise!" She chuckled lightly. I turned to Edward who was watching my face.

"What?" I asked stupidly, taking my arm and rubbing my face in case of left over spaghetti. He looked away quickly.

"Nothing." He said as quick as I blinked. I stared at him for another minute without him looking back. I walked over to him and put both my hands an either side of his face.

"Nothing?" I asked as he was trying to avoid my eyes."Edward look at me." I demanded whimpishly. He finally looked at me then smiled. "what is it?" I asked when he chuckled quietly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now. well beautifull isn't explaining it all." His face turned frustrated then straightened out and he then bent his head down to mine and placed his lips on my lips. The feeling I got this time from his kiss was like never before. It felt like he was giving up on holding back. My lips moved with his for a minute then someone made an obnoxious "Ahem." noise. I turned around to only find my parents and soon to be Parent-in-laws standing in the kitchen doorway. It felt like all the sudden blood was running to my head. Edward chuckled again, Esme was smiling warmly at our closeness, Charlie was grimacing, Rene was staring concerningly at us, Carlise was just staring at Alice. I pulled away from Edward quickly and just held on to his hand.

* * *

AN: Yes i give you another! ^__^ I already have like pretty much the next 6 chapters written up, and trust me they get better. I'm on the part of the wedding and I would love to post that one up. But you first got to give me reviews. I know it's wrong to be pushy but OPPINOUNS PEOPLE?! If you're a fanfic writer you know that those reviews matter to you and everyone else. but ya.

Next Chapter!: E&B go to their meadow and discuss stuff. Apparently Bella just thinks insane to Edward. xD it's a short chapter but good enough. The ending of the next chapter will make you want the next! and the one after chapter 3 is really good! =]

R&R Peoples! I'll uhmm... Give you a hug that'll last for eighteen years! ^___^ and I got carried away in the chapter preview lol. Went ahead by 2 chapters. Bad Kc! Well anyways love any of you who leave Reviews!

Forever and always will be your respected Twilight Series lover,

Lilvampiregirl13


	3. Present!

Chapter 3

Present

**BPOV**;

It was a couple hours until my parents finally left. As they were walking out the door my mother kissed my forehead and Charlie hugged me goodbye. I stood there on the porch watching them as they both pulled away from my most recent home. Edwad stood quietly at my side until the rain started pouring down and towed me inside, up to his - I mean our bedroom.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked me in a stubborn voice. His eyes were going up and down my body while his forehead creased.  
"Nothing really. I'm just not in my body at the moment. It's kinda weird." I pulled my eyebrows together then walked over to our bed where he was sitting. I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. He pulled me into his lap and started kissing me like what he did a couple hours ago. I lost control of my body and then threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He quickly flipped me on my back againts his bed and held his hands on both sides of my face putting a ton of "enthusiasm" into the kiss. My hand slid down his neck to his collor of his shirt and tugged on him. He smiled while still kissing me then somehow his shirt was off. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment and the taste of his lips on mine but then there was a knock on the door.  
"Go away." He groaned turning his head slightly. I laughed then sighed. I pushed Edward somewhat away and he frowned I chuckled at him then sat up. He quickly put his shirt back on then went over to his locked door to let who ever it was in. He pulled it opened with an annoyed look glaring at the person. I saw it was Rosalie.  
"Sorry for bugging you but Alice wants to Bella to get out of those cloths before you tear them off." She spoke pointing at me. I blused then got up. Edward stared at me with his beautiful eyes dazziling me again but Rosalie pulled me out of the room and towed me to Alices room.  
"Alice the dress is saved. But for her hair, well, I don't know what to say." Rosalie called to Alice who was in the bathroom. Alice came out of her bathroom with a comb and my Pajama's then threw the Pajama's at me.

"change your clothes." she ordered. I walked into her house sized bathroom and changed quickly and then came back out to her room. She took my hand sitting me down on her bed, although i was quite disturbed on why they needed it, and started taking down my hair and combing it. I sat there patiently fiddling with my thumbs til she was done. "Done!" she said and then I was out of her room and into Edwards. I blinked 3 times confuzed then sighed. Edward came to my side in an instant and Alice rushed out of the room. I gawked at her until Edward pulled me to our bed.  
"Wanna go back to our medow?" When he said our medow I just smiled brightly then nodded. And at the moment we were off to our little hide out.  
**EPOV**;

When we reached our medow for the second time today I was ecstatic. I pulled her down to the ground when I put her on her feet and started kissing her gently. Her scent was radiating off of her body, and I was amazed how I could over come the thirst. Her arm's wrapped around my neck so gently pulling me closer to her. I could feel and hear her heart pounding as my lips moved with her's. I layed her back down on to the ground and placed her arms up by her head holding them there with my hands. I tried to focus on how much weight I was putting on her trying to be careful from hurting her. But then she moaned. I started to pull away but her hands escaped mine and pulled me back down to her.  
"Bella, my love, please be careful my resistance isn't that good." I chuckled trying to hide the sadness. She sighed finally giving up. I layed down beside her proping myself against my arm faceing torwards her. She was laying on her back her hands at her stomach. Even though she probably is annoyed of hearing it I had to ask. "What are you think about?"

"Oh, uhm," she said nervously biting down on her lip, "what we are going to do for our hunnymoon." she blushed. I touched her cheek lightly and laughed.  
"And what do you suppose we are going to do?" I asked smiling crookedly. She gawked at me as soon as I smiled. I laughed then sat up erect."Well?" I asked paitently. Sometimes not hearing her thoughts bugged me but I try not to show it to much. So far I've failed.  
"Well I was hopping it would be somewhere nice, quiet, and away from people." she blushed. I picked her up and place her in my lap.  
"And?" I whispered in her ear. She shuddered but tried to stop it. I laughed quietly to myself as she took a deep breath.  
"And that we would either be changeing me into a vampire or you fulfilling your side of the bargan." She blushed harder. I stared at her then sighed.  
"You think I would make you suffer for three day's straight after our wedding and on our hunnymoon? Bella, surely you must know me better then that. And the other option sounds good, but still to risky."

"Edward I love you to much that I will be able to handle the pain." She looked away as soon as she said this. I growled without thinking.  
"you have no idea what you are talking about." I winced as I thought about the pain. The fire that burned through me and I was wishing to die. And I didn't even know what was happening. It felt like my whole entire body was ash's. And she actually wanted that, but she doesn't know how painful it is. It was like you were burning alive slowly and you could scream and whine forever but there is no way to save you from the fire.  
"I don't have to understand the basics Edward. All I do ever really understand is that I love you." She looked away from my eyes feeling bad about the turn of the subject. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"And thats enough for me." I smiled widely. "Plus we don't have to think about the future right now. Let's just enjoy the present, forget the past, and look up to the future."  
"Sounds good to me." She whispered. As the night took over I chose to finally leave after 20 minutes of silence, I chose not to disturb her this time so she would fall asleep. The second I heard a quiet snore I started off for the house. I jumped up to my window and climbed into my room. I rushed over to our bed and layed her in it without any movement to wake her from her slumber. i stared at ehr motionless body then sighed. I got up the head torwards the door to head down stairs to visit with my family. It bugged me to leave her again.  
"Ahh! Here's our little Eddie!" Said Emmett grinning widely. "We thought you two wouldn't be back in time for the wedding, but then again nothing ever happens between you two."_ Exspecially when it comes to having fun. Unless that fun is homework or school._ He thought annoyingly. I growled.

"Emmett!"Esme scowled,"How rude! Apologize to Edward." Such a motherly thing to do. I chuckled._ Cut me some slack Edward, I still have those moments. _She smiled nodding torwards me.  
"Sorry Edward," _that you can't get any._ I growled again then got into a crouch. "Oh what, baby brother gunna attack me? I said sorry, please don't kill me." Emmett said sarcasticly, " I'm just saying that you and Bella never do anyhting fun. It's like so dull between you two." He grinned "But me and Rose is like..." He stopped for the glares he got from Rose. _Shall I give you a moment to see what it's like to have 'fun'. _He started to go through moments of him and Rose, I made a disgusted face then chose to ignore his thoughts. I watched Emmett and saw that he was what looked like drooling, I laughed.  
"Dearest brother, I think you're having a problem controling your actions to your thoughts. Maybe it's best you stop thinking like that before you have a mis-understanding." I announced laughing darkly as he started to notice what was happening. He hopped up then grabbed Rose and ran off to start their night. "Somethings just never change." And at that very moment we heard a scream.


End file.
